Punishment
by Brayan Mariachi
Summary: [AU] What if Gajeel didn't attack Fairy Tail's Guild Hall when Team Natsu comes back from Galuna Island? Makarov banishes Natsu & Happy and they set out to travel around Fiore. What the hell is "Cait Shelter"? Eventual strong/smart/Natsu and Happy and Stronger Wendy and Carla.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Hey guys! This is my first fic, an idea I've had for a while and wanted to turn into a story. This will be WAAAAAAAY different from the usual 'Natsu banished from the Guild', and one of the first ones that uses a canon plot as the reason for the banishment. Soooooooo yeah, read, review if you feel like, and sorry if I actually mispelled a few words or something. Nways, good reading!**

"Normal Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Dragons/ Giant beings/ a big SHUT UP"**

* * *

><p>The Sun is shining in the city of Magnolia, high in the blue sky with a few white clouds. Happiness around the streets, the entire town is as lively as it could ever be.<p>

Strangely, Fairy Tail, the number one guild of Fiore, normally the rowdiest guild, isn't.

The reason for that is because a team of members returned from a S-Class job. Team Natsu is their unofficial name. Composed of the members Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy and Natsu Dragneel, the founder of the team. The other members of the guild were in the sideways, in a circle, surounding the team. At the side of them stood a S-Class member called Erza Scarlet, also known as "Titania". And in front of them, stood the Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, in the bar stall with a angry scowl on his face.

"Stealing S-Class jobs, bringing an inexperienced member in it, challenging a demon..." said Makarov, his scowl deepening.

"But old man-" started Natsu.

"**BUT NOTHING!** BRAT, YOUR RECKLESSNESS ALMOST KILLED YOU!" shouted the old Master. Then he sighed, trying to calm himself down "I'm sorry brat, I can accept the destruction, but you almost killed yourself and your comrades just because you disrespected a rule. I'm really sorry to do this but I don't have other choice. Happy, Natsu Dragneel, you are hereby banished from Fairy Tail." He finished, at this point holding himself from crying in the front of the guild.

This left Natsu and Happy wide eyed. The whole guild let out a gasp, Lucy and Mirajane had noticieable moisture around the eyes, with Erza and Gray trying to stop from doing the same.

"Old man, that's bullshit!" shouted Gray "Deliora wasn't Natsu's fault, and I participated in the mission too! Why are only Natsu and Happy being punished?!"

"Yeah! I participated too, Master!" screeched Lucy.

"While I agree that Natsu was too irresponsible, don't you think this punishment is exagerating, Master?" replied Erza.

The whole guild was in na uproar, the members shouting their disagreements. The old Wizard Saint was trying his hardest not to cry, it was as painful to him as it was to the rest, but _'It's for the best'_ he tried to reason himself. Feeling stable enough to open his eyes, he roared:

**"SILENCE!"** the guild froze "MY DECISION IS FINAL! Natsu, Happy, you two have until tomorrow dawn to leave this town. If any of you needs me, I'll be in my Office." And with that, he jumped from the stall and goes up the stairs, locks his office and finally let the tears out.

* * *

><p>Natsu, who along with Happy didn't speak one word after the announcement, finally turned his back towards the stall and started walking towards the guild's doors.<p>

"...Let's pack, Happy..." it was barely a whisper, but Happy heard and followed him nonetheless. Whoever saw this scene that knows him would doubt this was the same rowdy and destructive pink haired mage who shouts with no reason at all.

"Wait, Natsu!" shouted Gray, trying to stop his best friend and rival.

"...You heard the old man, Gray. It was awesome while it lasted, but we have to go. If we don't pack quick, Master's gonna kick our asses out of Magnolia..." he said with a chuckle. "Sorry for the problems, guys..." he trailed off, finally reaching the door "...And thanks for being with me 'til the end." He finished with a sad smile, and then left, with Happy behind him.

As Natsu left , Gray fell to his knees, and the whole guild let out the tears they were holding back, even Erza, who this time was crying with both eyes, had tears in their faces.

* * *

><p>As they reached their house, they entered and quickly started packing their own things, clothes for Natsu, a fish for Happy, and they're done. After that, they scanned their house to see if there was anything else, and saw the souvenirs from the missions. They thought about taking them but decided against it, it would only make them hurt more. Then the brother figures heard a knock on the door. When the Fire Dragon Slayer reached the door and opened, he almost teared up from what he saw.<p>

A picture. A painting actually. The painting from the day Happy was born. He turned the painting over and on the back he saw the words that finally made him and Happy cry:

"_We won't forget you!"_ it was written.

When they finally recovered, they didn't lock the door knowing Mira would come by later, to clean the place in respect for them. Honestly, it wasn't needed, but they were grateful anyhow.

* * *

><p>At midnight, they were in the top of a hill, overlooking Magnolia. Natsu turned back and started walking, with his bipedal cat companion following right after.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is only the prologue, but tell me, how did it go? Good? Okay? Bad? Why? <strong>

**Honestly, I've been wanting to do this for a while, and I'm tired of fics that Natsu leaves that have horrible spelling, so I tried my best. Natsu and Happy will be stronger and smarter than canon, because this leaved a dent in them. Wendy too. Carla though? I have something planned for her. Lucy will be a little weaker than canon because it was mostly Natsu that kept her continuing getting stronger, in my point of view. This happens before Gajeel's assault, if you didn't realise. Also, there won't be any romance. There will be a crush here and there plus there's Juvia's stal-CRUSH on Gray, but otherwise I suck at romance so no.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Old Habits Die Hard Two Idiots Start Ane

**A/N**

**Buena tarde guys, Mariachi here. So, here's the second chapter already! For now I'm only introducing our favorite idiots' temporary job until they reach the giant cat head that Roubaul commands. Sorry there weren't any real fight scene this chapter, I'll try to include one next chap, 'kay? Good reading!**

**Also, a shoutout to , iwantsupernatural, and Guest for following/favoriting/reviewing my story.  
><strong>

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Techniques"_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Old Habits Die Hard! Two Idiots Start Anew!<span>**

**[Timeskip: 1 Week]**

We now find our two heroes in Onibus Town, after some time walking through the various forests surounding it. The reason because they took that much time is simple: they were lost. For some incredible reason, Natsu and Happy survived two days without eating.

"FINALLY! I thought we were going to die in that cursed forest!" Natsu shouted as he fell to his knees, breathing hard.

"I know! That giant Panther was looking funny at me! Now let's get fi-I mean something to eat!" replied Happy, as Natsu started looking for money in his pouch.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Happy..." "...Yes?" "We don't have money..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both screamed, the desperational shout echoing through the whole town.

* * *

><p>After recovering and calming down (a little), they started walking around the town, thinking about doing some kind of job for them. In their search, they came across some pretty interesting gossips...<p>

"Did you hear? Some Eisenwald mages survived the wipe-out!"

"Yeah, I heard they put some bounty in their capture."

"Really? How much?"

"The group that wasn't captured separated, and it's mainly grunts, but I think it's about 10,000 Jewels each."

"You heard that, Happy?!" said Natsu "We can earn some money capturing the rest of them!" he shouted excitedly "And the best the best of all, they aren't Fairy Tail contacts so we won't be breaking the three rules!"

"Ooooh, we'll catch 'em all (A/N: Got the reference?) and get lot's of fi- I mean food! Man, it's kind of hard getting rid of old habits..." replied Happy.

"Yup. Now let's get the show on the road! We Just need to talk to some authority around here and ask for the bounty books!" replied Natsu.

"Aye Sir!" shouted the blue cat, while Natsu sweatdroped.

"Didn't you say that you were going to get rid of old habits?" said the Dragon Slayer.

"Oh no! This one I won't! It's just too cool to get rid of!" shouted the flying feline.

"Whatever..."

* * *

><p>After more walking and getting lost again, they finally found the way to the Town Mayor's office. Reaching there, Natsu blowed up the front door (Happy: SEE! I'm not the only one with habit problems!) and requested a meeting with the Mayor. The poor secretary, already scared as she was, immediately sent them there.<p>

In the front of the door, he knocked thrice (Natsu: HA! Already winning ya, Happy!) and heard an 'Enter'. He entered, and after letting Happy inside, closed the door. Sitting, they saw on the other side an old man, a little taller than their ex-Guild Master.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" the man asked.

"Hey, I heard some rumors about some Eisenwald mages that escaped. They said you put bounties on their captures, is that true?" replied Natsu.

"Why, yes... there are about 26 mages that could escape the Rune Knights, with the base price of 10,000 Jewels each. I suppose you want to capture them?" said the Mayor.

"Yeah, we're kinda broke, and the works don't sound that great." said the pink haired mage.

"I see... Well, stay here and I'll get the Bounty Guidebook for you two." With that, he got out of the chair and went to pick up the book. After a while, he came back with the book and gave it to them.

"Thanks. So... When we capture some rogue mages, where do we bring 'em?" asked the salmon haired Dragon Slayer.

"Just take this..." he gave them a collar with a cross design on it. "And press this cross when you get the rogues immobilized. Then in 5-10 minutes the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit will appear to arrest them." Explained the old man.

"Ok, thanks. We're going now. Let's go, Happy." Natsu said as he pocketed the book and put on the collar.

"Aye Sir!" replied Happy.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Karyuu no Tekken!"<strong>_ shouted Natsu as he punched the 5th and last mage in the camp, his fist coated in flames. After that, he put them all together and laced a rope around the Five. As he was preparing to use the collar the Mayor gave them, Happy interrupted him.

"Do you think it's safe to use? I mean, it could be a thing for spying or something." He said.

"Nope. If there was something like this it would have to be that _**Lacrima Vision**_ thingy, and I can't feel any other magic in this. Even though we suck at sensing magic, I would have been able to sense it." the Dragon Slayer replied as he pressed the cross, sending a signal to the Rune Knights. After it was done, he picked a spot beneath a tree and seated there to wait, Happy by his side. "From now on, it's just us, buddy. It's goin' to be a long way, but we can do it." He whispered to his partner.

"Aye..." replied the blue cat, a little sleepy from a whole day of walking.

True to the old Mayor's words, the Rune Knights reached the camp only 8 minutes after the signal was sent. The lower members were picking up the mages while Lahar, the Unit's captain, went to talk to Natsu.

"You were the one who captured this Five, right?" He asked, seeing no one else but the salmon haired mage and his cat companion.

"Yeah, you are?" asked Natsu.

"Lahar, Captain of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit. You look... familiar..." trailed off Lahar, his face twisting in thought. "Wait, aren't you Natsu Dragneel, of Fairy Tail? Why are you doing Jobs like this when you have your Guild Jobs?" he realised.

"Well, long story short, I made a S-Class job while I wasn't one, and apparently Deliora, the demon from Zeref's book was in the same island. So me and Happy got banished as a punishment." replied Natsu, earning a look of shock from the division captain.

"Deliora?!"

"Yeah, but it was dead thanks to it being frozen for too much time." said the dragon rised teen.

"I see. Well, here is the pay, 53,000 Jewels for the group you captured. Good afternoon." finished Lahar, and then he turned to leave. "Good luck, by the way."

"Thanks, see ya!" shouted back the Fire mage. "Wake up Happy, we can eat now!" he started poking his partner.

"nnnn..." mumble the blue cat "...FINALLY FISH- I mean..." he shouted, finally waking up.

Natsu, after hearing that, started laughing. "HEHEHEHEhehehe YES! ANOTHER POINT FOR ME!" he announced.

"NOOOOOOO, THAT DIDN'T COUNT!" shouted Happy back "I was...Sleepy...yeah, sleepy!"

"hehe, sure, whatever."

* * *

><p>They headed for the Town again to eat, while Natsu thought of what they would do for the future. They found a restaurant, and ordered their food, this time ordering less than they normally would so that the money would last. After eating they headed out and started discussing.<p>

"So what did you think?" asked Natsu.

"It was great, that fish was delicious!" replied Happy.

"Not that, you idiot! The work we did!" shouted Natsu, angry because Happy was still thinking about food. They were trying to change, dammit!

"Oooh, that." the bipedal cat remembered "It was nice, why?"

"I'm thinking about we becoming Dark Mage Hunters. You know, capture Dark Mages for money." replied the older brother figure.

"I think it's good. I mean, it's the only thing we got experience in." afirmed the feline.

"And we need to train, too. We need to be stronger in case there's more danger." sugested Natsu.

"Aye."

They started heading out of town, passing a store to buy suplies. And then Happy realised:

"Natsu, where are we going next?" asked the ever-trolling cat.

"I heard there's a village to the Northwest of here, in the desert area. According to rumours, there's giants living there. You wanna go there?" said the salmon haired teen.

"Aye Sir! Maybe there's giant fi-I mean food there, too!" replied Happy excitedly.

And with that, they headed Northwest, hoping to find new adventures. But as they started walking, one thought were in the back of Natsu's mind:

'_Thanks...Yajima-jiji...'_

* * *

><p>In the top of a Hill, an old man with a square chin and large eyebrows watched this with a chuckle.<p>

"It's nice to see how much you've grown, Natsu." he said with a smile "Oh, well, guess it's time to go back to the council." he finished, turned and started walking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Annnnnnnnnnnnd done. So, how did this chapter go? Good? Bad? Okay?**

**Again, sorry if this one didn't have a fight scene, I myself have been itching to see how I write one in my first go. I'll do one next chapter. I'm also thinking about making a new story, for a cartoon that though it's not much famous, it's awesome! It's name is _Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja_, long name, I know, but it's so cool!**

**Next chapter: _The Giants' Village! Fairy Tail's Roots!_**

**Adiós, amigos.**


	3. The Giants' Village! Fairy Tail's Roots!

**A/N**

**Buena tarde, guys! Mariachi here, with the third chapter of Punishment! I hope you liked this one. Anyways, nothing more than one or two chapters until Wendy and Carla get introduced!**

**Before beginning, a shoutout to: Hobojail, Wyote, klm1095, .00, 547506, Yours Truly- Pride, Kihol, Shestheboss19, puzzlingnerd57, Zekrom326, Thunder Explosion, XFireDevil, levisitu, Epicocity, and everyone that I couldn't find here! Good reading!**

"Normal Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Giant/ Dragon Speaking"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Giants' Village! Fairy Tail's Roots!<span>**

**[Timeskip: 2 Days]**

Now, two days after the events in Onibus, we find our heroes in the middle of the desert. Though this time they are not lost, thanks to the map that they bought (and learned to read), they are taking more time due to the training seasons that the two brothers are doing every now and then. Actually, speaking of them...

"Natshuuuuu, why are we doing this?" asked Happy.

"Training, of course." answered Natsu "This'll increase our stamina and speed!" he finished.

They are currently running with all their speed... with rocks... boulders, actually... strapped on them... Happy was flying, technically.

"Ooooooh, I see." the blue cat realized "How far are we from that Giant Village?"

"A Day or two." the Fire Mage replied. Happy nodded, but then "But with this, it'll take 4-5 days" he added, and the feline face-faulted.

"Oh, well. At least we're training. Ne, Natsu, didn't you say that Igneel never had the time to finish the training before he...You know..." the talking cat said.

"Yeah... why?" asked Natsu.

"We should make a Task-list when we reach the Village, with the things that he should have teached you!" Happy said excitedly.

"Maybe that could work..." replied Natsu as he concentrated on the road.

* * *

><p><strong>[Timeskip: 4 Days]<strong>

They continued like this for 4 days, without stopping. As they reached the middle of the fourth Day, Natsu saw the village and grinned "There!" he shouted "There it is!"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed, as they went full speed to the village. "Finally!" he said as they reached the place.

"Huh, looks different from far." Natsu commented, looking around the town. "And where are the Giants?"

"Should be in the town square..." replied the blue cat. As they started walking, they were beginning to see more Giants, until they were noticed by one.

"**Hello there, what are outsiders doing here?"** greeted the Giant.

"Hey! We came here from rumours that this village has Giants living! We are just traveling through Fiore!" shouted Natsu.

"Do you have giant food in here?!" asked Happy.

The giant just laughed and answered **"I could give you guys a tour. And about food, you guys will have to hunt. We have large animals living in the forests."**

"Thanks, uuuuuuuuh... What's your name again?" asked the salmon haired mage, just now remembering that he didn't know the name of the villager.

He chuckled and answered **"Anything you call me it's fine. Anyway, let's begin."** he said as they started walking. **"This village is much different from your's in the area outside of the desert, as you are already aware. Our houses must be way bigger so that we can get in. That" **he pointed to a house styled as a boar **"is the village chief's house." **(Natsu & Happy: SUUGOOI!) **"Heh." **He chuckled.

"Ne, Fish Beard-San" Happy started, as the giant started to laugh. "Oi! You said we could call you anything! Anyway, why's that house so little compared to the others?" he asked as he pointed to a house that was about the normal size in Magnolia.

The now nicknamed Fish Beard just looked where the feline was pointing **"Oh, that..."** he said sadly **"That was Flare-chan's house. **(Natsu & Happy: Flare-chan?) **Yes. She was a little human like you two. We found her as a baby and raised her here. She started to get curious and wanted to explore the world, but we were worried because the chief prohibited the giants from going to the other side of the desert, and so we couldn't make her company. One day she got out of the village and we couldn't find her anymore..."** he finished.

Natsu had a thinking pose as Fish Beard finished the story, then he had an Idea "Well, we aren't going to stay much time in here, and we are going to travel a little, so we may as well look for her. What do you say?" he asked, surprising the giant.

"**You... really would-"**

"Of course!"

Fish Beard smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek **"Oh, thank you so much... I'm so worried about her and a complete stranger appears out of nowhere and offers to look for her, you have a heart of gold, my boy..."**

"It's nothing, really. What does she looks like?" asked the blue feline.

"**You'll recognize her by her red hair, eyes and hair Magic. I'm sure there are few people with this description." **Fish answered, then remembered something **"Since you two are being so kind, I think I can show you guys the reason this village is called Sun Village."**

"Really?!" Both Natsu and Happy shouted. "Thanks a lot!"

"**Heh, let's go."**

* * *

><p>If there was one word the two wanderers could think of now it would be amazing. When they reached the place, they saw a mountain made of fire even hotter than Natsu's dragon slayer attacks, which is really hard to do.<p>

"WHHOOOOOOOOOOOA, THIS IS PARADISE!" shouted Natsu.

"Holy Moly, it's hotter than the Forest fire we did last year!" said Happy, while Fish Beard chuckled.

"**This" **He started as he pointed to the flaming mountain **"is the village's creator, and guardian."**

"Wait, creator AND guardian?!" interrupted Natsu "How can a fire mountain create something? I'm dumb, but not THAT dumb." he finished, making Fish Beard laugh. As Happy started laughing as well, a earth-shaking roar interrupted them.

As the roar continued, Natsu could only think of one thing _'This sounds like Igneel!'_

"**What are you maggots... huh? Giant, what is a human and a bipedal cat doing here?!" **roared a thundering voice.

"What the heck, that mountain talked!" exclaimed Happy "And it has an eye!"

"**Uh, hello Atlas-sama. These two offered to look for Flare-chan, and I thought they were worthy to see you." **said Fish nervously.

"**Let me have a look..." **said Atlas as the mountain started chaging form. It started taking form of a flaming dragon with it's exosqueleton appearing.** "I am Atlas Flame, the Flame dragon, and who shall you two be?!"** He shouted.

"AAAAAAH! DON'T EAT ME! IT WAS HIS IDEA!" Happy shouted desperately, while pointing to Natsu.

"Shut up, Happy! Just do as he says!" Natsu said, angry at the blue cat. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'm a Dragon Slayer!" he shouted, picking Atlas's interest.

'_**Dragon Slayer? Is he...'**_

But the Flame Dragon's train of thoughts was interrupted by Happy's answer "I'm Happy, and I'm not a food!" earning a sweatdrop from Fish Beard and Atlas Flame.

"**Sure you are..." **he trailed off as he brought his attention to Natsu **"You... When you say you are a Dragon Slayer... What is your relation to Igneel?" **he asked, surprising Natsu and Happy.

"You know Igneel?! He's my dad!" replied the salmon haired teen.

"**I had the feeling... You're as loud as he is!" **exclaimed Atlas **"We are best friends from the dragon war 400 years ago... I was his right-hand at that time." **he said.

"I guess you don't know where he is, right?" it wasn't a question, more like an afirmation.

"**Afraid not, youngling..." **replied the flaming creature **"But I'm sure you are going to find him."**

"Well, thanks anyway, Atlas-ochan!" said Natsu.

Atlas sweat dropped** "Ochan?..." **"Yup!" **"Anyway, you should be going, I need to sleep."**

"**Oh, I got it, Atlas-sama. Let's go you two." **said Fish Beard as Atlas changed to his other form again.

"By the way, Fish Beard, I wanted to ask you something." said the salmon haired teen.

"**What is it, Natsu-san?"**

"How the heck is there a Forest in the middle of the desert?"

"**Oh, I see. Two years ago a mage moved around here. He uses Green Magic, which makes plants and alikes. It helped a lot, the village was filled with life."**

"Ne, Natsu, maybe we should go see him!" the blue cat suggested.

"Yeah! Do you know where he lives, Fish Beard?" the Fire Dragon Slayer asked.

"**Yes, he lives a few hours to the West of here." **answered the giant. **"Do you two want me to show the way?"**

"No, we're fine, thanks. Bye! Any news we have of Flare-chan we'll send you a letter!" Natsu shouted as the two started running "SHIT! It's the other way!" they turned back.

* * *

><p>For the next Five hours, they walked across the Forest, searching for the house while giving attack ideas for Natsu as well as remembering things that Igneel would have teached him.<p>

"There's this _**Fire Drive **_thingy that should highen my body motions like reflexes and Power in the attacks. He didn't explain it so we gotta think an alternate way to activate it." Natsu said.

"What do you mean, _'alternate'_?" asked Happy.

"The first and easiest way to do it, according to Igneel, is killing a dragon and bathing in it's blood. (Happy: EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!) Shut up! You spent three days stuck in the toilet and didn't complain!" explained the Dragon Slayer teen.

"That's supposed to be secret! Now every animal in this forest'll make fun of me!" Happy complained "Anyway, you said Igneel didn't explain it to you, so you do you know this?"

"He explained the easy way, but he vanished the Day he was supposed to teach me the alternate way. (Happy: Oooooooohhhhh!) Oh, there it is!" he pointed to a wooden house with vines all around it.

"Let's go, and don't blow the door this time, Natsu!" exclaimed the blue cat which got a 'Got it!' as an answer.

They knocked three times and waited. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal...

"A tree?" asked Natsu dumbly.

"A tree my ass, you brat! Respect your elders!" said the apparent tree "Wait, I... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm backwards, that's why you thought I was a tree!" it turned to reveal an old man with a tree-like apparence "Come in, sorry about this."

"No, I should be sorry. Anyway, thanks uhhh..." trailed off Natsu, hoping that the old man would fill the gap.

"Warrod, my son. Warrod Sequen." the now named Warrod answered _'He has her aura...'_ He thought as they sitted on the chairs around the house..

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this is my partner, Happy." "Aye!"

"Say... Natsu... What is a Fairy Tail mage doing here?" he asked, surprising Natsu and Happy.

"How did you-"

"Your aura is similar to the one of Fairy Law. The only way to have something like this is being exposed to the spell and being on the side of the user. That, or being related to the second master, who is the one who perfected the spell." he explained.

"Yeah, gramps- I mean, Makarov, the sandaime, used the spell to protect us often, so it's the first. Plus I don't have any parents, I was found by a dragon." replied Natsu.

"I see. Then... where are your Guild Marks?" he asked with seriousness _'Let's see if you're honest, Natsu...'_

"Well... I'm kinda uncomfortable with telling this, but I was banished... For taking a job over my rank and because the demon Deliora was involved..." he answered, earning a look of shock from Warrod.

"**WHAT?!** Deliora?! You shouldn't have been banished, you should've been executed on spot! No matter, I'll deal with this!" he roared, scaring Natsu and Happy shitless, until... "It's a joke, a joke!" he laughed.

The two brothers sighed in relief and Natsu shouted, "What the heck, Jiji! You scared us to death there! What's your connection to Fairy Tail, anyway?"

"Ahhhhhh, sorry, sorry, I tend to exagerate in my jokes sometimes. For your question, I am one of the four mages that founded Fairy Tail, along with the Fourth God of Ishgar." he revealed.

"Awesome!" shouted Happy "But, aren't you angry at us? I mean, the Master was..."

"But you didn't do it on purpose, did you?" he asked, earning two shaking heads. "Then I have no reason to be angry at you two. The first Master was a energy ball just as you two on her alive days." he said.

"Thanks, but we're kinda trying to think more instead of going to a battle without thinking, like some kind of strategy." Natsu said.

"Aye! Natsu is good to think in a battle, but thinking out of a battle would be Nice, too." added the bipedal feline.

"Strategy, you say..." trailed off the tree-like Elder "I think I have just the thing for you two." He got off the chair and went to the backdoor. When he came back, he was holding six books.

"What's this, Jiji?" asked Natsu.

"These" he gave the books to the Dragon Slayer "are the second favorite books of the First Fairy Tail Master. They have everything you could learn about strategy and tactics. It took the First Master Five years to learn and memorize this, but she was almost unbeatable in wars when she did. This is what gave her epithet, _**Yosei Gunshi**_ (Fairy Tactician)." Warrod explained.

Natsu stared at the small pile with wide eyes and replied "I-Incredible... Is it really ok to give me this? I mean, we're not Fairy Tail mages anymore, so-"

"No! I insist, I'm sure Mavis would want someone that can rival her in this generation, and I'm perfectly sure you'll master this books in even less time than her!" he proclaimed.

"I'm not that sure, Natsu's an idiot." commented Happy.

"Shut up, you! Anyway, thanks a lot, Warrod-Jiji!" said the salmon haired teen.

"It's no problem, I assure you." the tree-man said.

"I guess we should get going, the roads will be empty so it'll be better for us to move, Happy." Natsu said as he got off the chair and started heading for the door, Happy following "Thanks again, I'll make sure I'll read all of 'em!" he said to Warrod.

As soon as they exited the house, Warrod chuckled "He'll be a great warrior in the near future." he hummed in thought "Looks like this generation will be more interesting than ours, Mavis-chan."

* * *

><p>A few Miles away, the two brothers were walking in a comfortable silence, thinking about what awaits them in the future.<p>

"There should be a river around here somewhere..." suggested Happy.

"We won't get fish today Happy." replied Natsu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW..." complained the blue cat.

And food, thinking about food, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**And done. So, how was this one? Good? Bad? Alright? Okay?**

**A little more development for Natsu, meeting Atlas Flame and *pffff* Fish Beard. By the way, he's not an OC, I just named one of the giants, none of them had a name.**

**One thing, though. Next chapter, Natsu will get to know what's happening to Fairy Tail now.**

**Next Chapter: ? (I don't have an Idea for the title, now)**

**Date: May be a little longer than one week, but I'll try to post as soon as possible!**

**Adiós, Amigos! Mariachi, out.**


	4. Natsu vs Bandits! Someone is in Danger!

**A/N**

**Buenas Noties guys, Mariachi here. Sorry for the wait, I spent some time without ideas. I have the next chapter planned, too. Next week it'll be here. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Shoutout to: Epicocity; Kwebs; puzzlingnerd57 and GhostOfOnyx for reviewing.**

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Techniches"_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Natsu vs Bandits! Someone is in Danger?!<strong>

**[Timeskip: 3 Days]**

Natsu is currently walking through some bushes in the middle of a Forest, alone. He actually found the books Warrod gave him pretty interesting, and since he never was into reading before, he reads as much as possible. Though he just scratched the first chapter of the first book, which has at least thirty-five chapters, he is getting a basic Idea behind strategy.

'_Where is it?' _he thought in annoyance as he broke a branch that was in front of him, _'I'm pretty sure that fat villager said there was somethin' around here...Oh! There it is!' _he inwardly exclaimed as he saw a clearing with some sleeping tents. The Dragon Slayer quickly ducked behind a bush "Just because I'm not going to rush in, doesn't mean I can't mess with 'em..." he quietly whispered to himself, and put his index finger and thumb together in a curled position.

He then focused a little of his Magic in his index and quickly flicked it in the direction of a random tent. Nedless to say, that tent instantly caught on fire and then... hell broke loose.

Everyone inside the tent started panicking and running, all while screaming in the top of their lungs, which alerted the others of the chaos. Soon enough, the whole camp started running around searching some water to put off the fire. When the fire was finally out, Natsu was trying his best to not laugh to not reveal his position.

'_That was awesome! Now, let's see... That tent was bigger than the other ones, and I'm pretty sure I felt the smell of burning iron, which means I just destroyed their weapon tent...Now to capture 'em...' _the teen thought as he slowly got out of the bush he was hiding in, getting closer to the circle around the burned tent.

"It was you again, wasn't it you freaking gecko?!" one of the men said.

"No, it wasn't me! I control my Magic now, and I don't barf fire anymore!" another one retorted.

"Oh yeah? You were on the weapons tent, and out of our group there ain't any one that can use Magic!" said yet another.

"But it wasn't-" he was interrupted when he barfed fire.

"SEE?!" The whole camp shouted.

"Now it was me, but that time it wasn't!" the fire mage said.

"Really? Then who did it?" one of them said with obvious sarcasm .

"That would be me." the dragon slayer said from behind them.

"EEEEEEEEEHH?!" all of them yelled and turned, surprised that someone discovered their not-so-secret camp AND sneaked on them.

"I suppose you're the bandits who've been stealing from the town close from here, right?" the dragon teen said slowly as he sized the twenty-eight bandits.

"And who the hell are you?!" one of them demanded.

**_/Fight OST: Mahou Hatsudou/_**

Natsu was immediately on the guy who said that and threw a right hook in his chin, sending him flying, "Natsu Dragneel, the guy who's gonna kick your asses!"

Two more were on him after that, but the dragon slayer reacted quickly and sweeped the legs of the one that was coming from his right and roundhouse kicked the one from the left. Three more coming, he sent a haymaker on right one, picked his arm and threw him into the other two. He jumped and drop-kicked another one into the floor, which created a small crater.

Natsu then kicked another one in the ribs, that made an audible 'crack' sound and sent him into another one. The teen ducked from a punch that would've hit him, grabbed the head of the attacker and smashed against another bandit. As he did this, the only mage of the group of bandits was closing on him, but was stopped as a blue flying blur appeared out of nowhere and touched his neck, apparently in a pressure point, knocked him out and went to the sky.

The Fire dragon slayer grabbed a bandit that was coming infront of him and used him as a human shield to block punches from two others, then threw him at them and punched both hard, which sent them on a tree on the background and cracked the bark from the tree.

After dodging another blow he did another roundhouse that sent the bandit flying into another two, effectively knocking them out. The blue blur descended and quickly knocked out one bandit by hitting hard in his chest, which slowed it down and showed a feline form. The blue speedy, now revealed to be Happy, quickly flew up as two bandits tried to punch him, which made them punch themselves. The blue cat then knocked them both by using another pressure point.

The salmon haired mage then headbutted yet another bandit and threw him into two that were trying to reach him. He then elbowed one in the nose and pushed him off. The remaining three, in a last-ditch effort, started running, and reached the end of the clearing, only for them to be knocked out by Happy.

_**/OST END/**_ (A/N: Not the character hehe)

"Well, that was a Nice warm-up." commented Natsu as he started searching for a rope in the camp "And we kinda worked well together this time."

"Aye! I'm gonna search for anything that may have some value in this junk." replied Happy.

"Sure. I'm gonna call the guys." said the teen as he finished tying the bandits. He then pressed the collar and sent the signal.

Happy then came back "I just found some jewels from the villagers!" he said "When we reach the town we'll give it to the mayor."

They then found a spot to sit and wait near one of the trees, and ten minutes later the Custody Enforcement Unit reached the clearing.

The backdoor of the van (A/N: car...thingy...dunno) was busted open with a shout of "Yo Natsu, Happy! How's it goin'?!" from a man with short Black hair with scars on the left side of his face.

"Doranbolt!?"(1) yelled both cat and teen.

"You guys should learn how to down the volume, you are louder than the Council meetings we have on mondays." said the voice of Lahar as he got out of the van... thingy.

"Is it that bad?" asked Happy.

"Mainly when someone calls the first seat senile, but yeah." said Doranbolt.

"Anyways, what are you doing here Bolt? Aren't ya from the 3rd Unit?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, but it's been a little boring over there since the glue incident." answered Doranbolt.

"Who would've know that Ultear would have ideas like that one." commented Lahar with a shudder.

"What happened?" asked the blue cat.

"You're better off not knowing." Doranbolt afirmed.

Lahar and Doranbolt then proceeded to get the bandits on the van, and give the pay to Natsu and Happy. After the goodbyes, the two ex-fairy tail mages headed of the town.

* * *

><p>After giving the things they collected to the mayor, they headed to a little bar next to the outskirts of the town.<p>

Opening the door with a shout of "'Sup, BarLord! (2) We did it!" from Natsu.

"Hello there, Natsu. Really? You younglings are amazing!" said a old man on the other side of the bar stall.

"Hehe" the teen chuckled " So anyway, any news you got on Flare-chan?" he asked.

"Sorry Natsu, but I couldn't get anything about her..." replied the old man.

"It's alright, we'll just have to search a little more!" the salmon haired mage said.

"Aye! And what about Fairy Tail, what have they done for now?" asked the blue cat.

"Oh, you're going to Love this!" the BarLord exclaimed as he remembered "After you got out, they were attacked at least two times by Phantom Lord, before they declared war and attacked Phantom's guild hall!"

"HA! That's Fairy Tail for ya!" Natsu boasted, "Anyway, we better get going, Happy. Flare-chan ain't gonna appear out of nowhere." he said as both of them got up and headed for the door "Thanks BarLord, see ya!"

"See you, Natsu!" the old man retorted.

"Now let's see, from what we know, she escaped the Sun Village when we were in the Galuna Island, she couldn't get too far, she's thirteen years old for fuck's sake!" the dragon slayer exclaimed.

"Let's try North then, it was the less guarded parto f the village, then it's one of the only she could escape." suggested Happy.

"Alright! Let's go then!" said Natsu as they started running in the said direction.

* * *

><p>They have been walking for six hours without stopping, and after a while they entered a very dense Forest that strangely wasn't on their map. They finally stopped for a while to eat something and started chatting.<p>

"How far do you think we are from the next town?" asked Happy.

"Not much, I mean, we've been in this Forest for some time, so we can't be too far." replied Natsu.

"Do you have an Idea about _**Fire Drive**_ yet?" asked the blue cat.

"Actually, yeah. It's supposed to be like-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What the heck was that?!" exclaimed the salmon haired teen.

"I don't know, it sounded like a girl though!" said Happy.

"Let's go help!" "Aye sir!"

And with that they Packed and went out to help the screaming voice...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**And done! So, what do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Okay?**

**(1): They met Doranbolt offscreen, on the first day after they got out of Onibus. Lahar and his soldiers were taking care of something more important, so Doranbolt came.**

**(2): Mira is a Barmaid, which Natsu thinks that is a girl who takes care of the bar but doesn't own it. So he calls the guy Barlord because he owns the thing.**

**How was the first fight scene of the fanfic? And what did you think about the OST thing? Should I keep it or remove it?**

**Next Chapter: Enter Wendy and Carla! Dragon Slayers meet!**

**Date: Until 27/10/2014**

**Adiós, Amigos! Mariachi out!**


	5. Enter Wendy & Carla Dragon Slayers Meet!

**A/N**

**Buenas Noches, guys! Mariachi here, BRINGING YOUUU (Tailschannel feelings) the next chapter in our fanfic, Punishment! (CHORUS: Hallelujah!) So anyway, I couldn't bring it in time (I'm feeling like Kakashi, really) 'cuz I'm trash. But! This chapter finally brings our heroes together! There's some share of humour in here, as well as the two buddies using their brains. Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Shoutout: Kwebs, Puzzlingnerd, Guest, ****Twilight rasengan, ****AncientHeartless, ShadowKitsune,**** DeathWatch 45,**** Yugi Uzumaki,**** RaIsEdInHeLl,**** Riz is awesome,**** Eisren, ****zack0zack AND some other guys that I couldn't find for reviewing/giving favorite.**

**You guys should know the texts and alikes, so I ain't gonna put them up here anymore, 'k? They will be self explanatory as they appear.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Enter Wendy and Carla! Dragon Slayers Meet!<strong>

After running in the direction of the scream for a while, Natsu and Happy ducked behind a bush and started scanning the clearing, only to find...

"Vulcans?!" Natsu whispered to himself as he watched about ten vulcans dancing around a blue haired girl and a cat that looked like Happy, but with white fur "Are these perverts behind everything bad that happens?! Who kidnapped Lucy? The vulcans! Who ambushed me, Happy and Lisanna? The vulcans! Who stole Happy's egg? The vulcans!" he ranted angrily as he remembered the events.

"You realize you just called Elfman a Vulcan, right?" Happy asked rhetorically.

"You realize that you didn't defend him either, right?" the teen retorted;

"Touché."

"Anyway, I think I know how to help the girl." said the dragon slayer.

"How?" asked the blue cat.

"Firstly, how good you are with that Magic that Mira taught us?" asked the salmon haired mage.

"Well, I can use it on others and myself, but it's kinda deformed..." the feline said dejectedly.

"That's alright. Here's what we'll do..."

* * *

><p><span><em>?'s POV (third person)<em>

How can a Day that was going out so well turn out so bad?!

First, she had woken up full of energy, which almost never happens to her. She always woke up a little sleepy.

Then she walked towards the guild and reached there without tripping on anything! Which is almost impossible since she trips on absolutely ANYTHING. From dirt, to rocks, to carpets, to Grass blades, even Master Roubaul's staff/ walking cane (don't ask how, I don't know either).

THEN she asked Master Roubaul for an outside job (that involves going out of town), though she didn't hold on any hope since he usually doesn't let her go on this kind of Jobs. But to her surprise, he let her choose an outside job. She chanted 'Thank you' over nine thousand times and quickly choose a job that required some time, since this opportunity didn't appear too often.

And THEN Carla agreed to let her go, if she was there too. Another thing that happens almost never. When Roulbaul said she could pick an out-town job, Carla never would let her go, and vice-versa.

So she spent almost the whole afternoon in the town after completing the job, which just added more happiness to her Day. Finally, on the way back, she was practicing her own Magic attacks since they weren't too powerful. Even though she spent the whole way back to the guild practicing (against Carla's advise, obviously), her _**Tenryuu no **__**Hōkō**_ couldn't uproot a tree, even with a direct attack. She just didn't know what she was doing wrong!

However, things after that made a turn for worst. Apparently, her little training got the attention of the vulcans that lived around here. A group of them surrounded her and because of her Magic being used a lot on the way, she was too tired to fight back. Not that she could anyway, her attacks weren't that strong, but she would've had a better chance.

And now here she was, hugging Carla close for comfort, the fear gripping her with an iron claw. She was so afraid she was beginning to hear things about vulcans kidnapping people and stealing eggs.

Then everyone suddenly heard bushes making noises, and turned their heads towards the general direction. But of all things they expected to see, this wasn't one on them.

Far away, near the trees, stood a beautiful woman. She had fair skin, her hair was raven colored, and her eyes were ruby red. Her body curves compared to Mira's, as did her assets, but no, that wasn't the most attention catching thing about her.

She was completely naked, in a way Gray would have been proud of. Absolutely nothing covering her modesty. And that immediately sent the vulcans dashing towards her in a speed not even Jet could run, somehow. Her eyes widened and she fell on her four limbs, turned and started... jumping? To the opposite direction, the vulcans after her.

"What the..." trailed off the white furred cat, confused about the recent events.

"What just happened?" asked the blue haired girl.

"We happened!" answered a voice, scaring both out of their skin. Suddenly, something landed not to far from her, which made the dust rise. And out of the dust, came our two heroes.

"Yo!"

* * *

><p>While the vulcans were chasing the naked woman, Happy quickly used <em><strong>Aera<strong>_, picked Natsu up and flew towards the location where the two females (Not that they knew) and started to descend.

"What just happened?" asked the blue haired girl. The two brothers looked at each other and then grinned.

"We happened!" shouted Happy as they got down at a faster rate in order to land forcefully on the ground, which made a dust cloud rise. Happy then let go of Natsu and started walking off by his side, both coming out of the dust cloud at the same time.

"Yo!" greeted Natsu with a grin and a two-fingered salute.

"W-who are you?" stuttered the blue haired girl. This made Natsu's eye glint mischievously.

"I'm Kami! NYAHAHAHA!" he answered, laughing full of mirth with a face-spliting grin.

This made the two cats sweatdrop, with Happy thinking _'How the hell I got stuck with him?'_. However the last reaction was pretty unexpected, even by Natsu.

"Whoa! What brings you here, Kami-sama?" asked the girl in child-like Wonder, making the two cats face fault.

"WENDY! You don't actually believe this idiot, right?!" shouted the white cat to the now-identified Wendy. It's response was a lowered head, "RIGHT?!"

"Huh, is this how you treat your saviours?!" Natsu asked, "Anyway, we better get outta here, I want to reach the next town by morning." he finished.

"But what about that woman?!" asked Wendy.

"Who cares, who are you two?!" yelled/asked the dress-wearing cat.

"Isn't the polite thing to give your name before asking another's?" said Happy, earning a glare and a eye twitch from the white cat. How could it receive a lesson about manners from this moron?!

As they started running to where Natsu knew was the next town, with himself leading, while Happy and the white stuck-up (in Natsu's own opinion) cat discussed like an old married couple. They quickly stopped a little less than a mile in a clearing.

"I'll never run like that again..." said the panting blue haired girl as she Sat down on the shadow of a tree, the white cat on her arms, panting also. Natsu and Happy were standing, looking barely winded because of their continuous training.

"Could you... just... tell us who you are?!" yelled the dress-wearing cat while glaring at the two.

Natsu sighed, "Alright..." he said in a bored tone. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm Happy!"

"I'm Wendy Marvell, it's a pleasure to meet you!" exclaimed the blue haired girl with a big smile on her face.

"..." the white cat said nothing as it stayed on her arms. Wendy gazed down on her for a while, frowning. Finally, it said "Fine! I'm Carla!". Natsu blinked, looked down at Carla, then looked at Happy, then at the former, and finally at the latter again, before exclaiming:

"Happy!" gaining the attention of said cat "You got a counterpart!" both cats face faulted while Wendy sweat dropped, _'He just noticed it now?' _she thought.

"**YOU'RE CALLING THAT DUMBASS/STUCK-UP ASS MY COUNTERPART?!" **both the cats shouted while glaring at Natsu and pointing to each other, before turning their glare to each other and start butting heads again** "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" **they said at the same time, **"STOP COPYING ME!" **again, **"YOU DID IT AGAIN!" "NO, YOU DID!"**.

Wendy suddenly started giggling. They're so funny! And it's so difficult to get a non-neutral reaction of Carla, but these two did it like it's their second nature!

It took some minutes to stop the fighting and for Wendy to recompose herself, but soon enough they were sitting on front of each other, each cat at the side of their companion.

"By what you said earlier..." said Carla as she eyed each of them suspiciously "What relation did you have with that woman? And why did you let her alone to fend off the vulcans?" she asked.

"Because the vulcans Will leave her alone!" answered Happy.

"Are you that dumb?!" shouted the white cat suddenly "Those vulcans Will..." she trailed off, looking to Wendy without said girl noticing before skipping the word "...her if they catch her, which they Will because of the way she was escaping!" she said as she remembered the weird way the girl escaped.

"They won't, because she wasn't a woman." it was Natsu who answered this time, however.

"Wha..." Carla just stood there, with a dumbfounded look on her face as she tried to re-start her brain.

"NATSU, WE BROKE HER!" panicked Happy.

"IT'S A GIRL?!" shouted Natsu, incredulous that he guessed her gender wrong.

"Ano..." interrupted Wendy. She honestly found their panics funny but now wasn't the time for that,"W-what do you mean by that, Natsu-san?" she asked meekly.

"Just Natsu is fine!" he grinned, "And the reason because I said that she wasn't a woman was because she was a rabbit." he answered.

"e-EEEEEEEEH?!" blurted out Wendy, confused by the salmon haired teen's words.

"We used _**Henshin Mah**__**ō **_**(Transformation Magic) (1)** on a rabbit when we saw you two were in trouble."

"R-really?!" she yelled excitedly "You're a mage?!" she asked, getting a nod.

"Me too!" shouted Happy.

Carla ignored him and asked "But transformation doesn't work on things that aren't the user, unless it is advanced. And by the way that the woman appeared, you aren't experts. How did you two do it?" remembering that mages with high level of control in _**Henshin**__** Mah**__**ō**_ could produce clothes.

"You're right. Only experts can do it and we aren't experts. We did a joint, a _**Unison Raid**_, if you Will. I can do perfect Henshin, but without changing clothes, and Happy here can do it on others, but his is deformed because the lack of control in his wings. His Magic is called-"

"-_**Aera**_..." interrupted Carla.

"You can do it, too, right?" Natsu asked, earning a nod, "His Magic doesn't requires control, just pouring out your Magic and then it holds until you're out of ethernano." he then rose his hand "My Magic, on the other hand..." he trailed off, before a red Magic circle with a dragon on the middle appeared on his hand, then engulfed it on fire, "_**Ka no Metsuryuu Mah**__**ō**_, requires some control on it." He explained.

Wendy had a look of shock on her face "Y-you..." she mumbled "You're a Dragon Slayer?" she asked.

Natsu looked at her strangely, before slowly replying "Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaah... Why'd ya ask, though?"

Her expression immediately brightened up a lot and she exclaimed "I'm a Dragon Slayer, too!" while standing up "I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer!" said Wendy with a big smile on her face.

The scarf-wearing teen grinned "That's awesome! I remember Igneel saying somethin' about other dragons raising kids as well, but I didn't think I would meet one!"

"Ano... Natsu-san?"

"Drop the '-san' already! Makes me feel old!"

"Sorry! But..." she hesitated "Do you know where Grandine is?" the Sky dragon slayer asked.

The fire dragon slayer sighed "Grandine, meaning the dragon that raised you, right?" he asked, receiving a nod and an expectant look "Sorry, but I don't think any one would know where it is..." Natsu said slowly, stopping as he noticed the crestfallen look appearing on her face, as well as few tears on the corner of her eyes "Don't worry, though! I'm sure they went because they had to, not because they wanted to! So you Will find your parent someday, alright?" he mentally cheered as she looked better than before, and then decided to ask something that has been nagging him on the back of his head "But anyway, why were you two here, in the middle of the Forest?"

"We were returning from a guild job!" the Young girl answered "The day was going so well for me... I almost never go out of town, so I wanted to enjoy it as much as possible, but then the vulcans came and..." she said sadly. Carla looked at her with a guilty expression on her face before it was gone, replaced by the usual indifference, though only Happy noticed this.

Natsu quickly understood this was kind of an uncomfortable topic for her and tried to change the conversation "So you're from a guild?" he asked, receiving a nod, "Which one?"

"Cait Shelter! It's really nice and Master Roulbaul is really kind, too!" the blue haired dragon slayer answered.

"Cait Shelter?" Happy repeated, "It must be a cat house! Is there any fish there?" he asked.

Carla shook her head at the stupidity of the Idea, "You're really an idiot. Since when a guild's actions or items have anything to do with their names?" she asked rhetorically.

The blue cat immediately glared at her "You got a problem with me?! Can't I dream anymore, miss 'High-and-Mighty'?!"

And the female cat glared with just as much hate, "What did you just call me, you nudist?!" she countered (A/N: seriously, is Happy the only cat who doesn't have clothes? His bag doesn't count.)

"I'm a freaking cat, I don't have to wear clothes! You albino fake!"

"High-pitched beggar!"

"Bleached mouse!"

"Tutti frutti rat!"

"Doekitearrrrrruuu... (They lllllike each other)"**(2)** mumbled Natsu.

"**THE HECK DID YOU SAID?!"** yelled them both.

Both dragon slayers looked at each other and then burst out laughing, "They're so in sync it's scary!" the older dragon slayer said while clutching both his sides. After ten minutes both of the mages managed to stop laughing, and Natsu got up, "Anyway, now that introductions are over, let's get going."

"Where, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked curiously.

The salmon haired teen got a tic mark on his head, "Just..." he started turning his head towards the blue haired girl's direction, "Natsu...ok, W-E-N-D-Y?!" finished Natsu with a scary aura around him.

"H-hai!" conceded the Young mage, scared shitless _'Note to self: Never piss of Natsu-sa-I mean Natsu again'_. Even Carla and Happy were a bit perturbed by this, _'Holy carp, _(A/N: Pun intended) _he's scarier than Erza!'_ thought said blue cat.

His mood did a 180 and he immediately grinned, "Alright! For where, me and Happy are going with ya." the fire dragon slayer answered.

"Really?!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Yep." nodded Natsu, "We were going to that direction anyway, so why not?" he turned around and started walking, Wendy following right behind. Happy and Carla quickly followed along, but not before glaring towards each other.

Doekitearu indeed, Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Done! How was this one? Again, I'm sorry for the wait, I'm having some problems in school (Last month FTW!).**

**(1): Mira taught them Henshin on some of the earlier chapters, I don't remember when, but for the sake of the story it's after Erza got sent to jail for one day (And Natsu waltz-ed in the council).**

**(2): Doekitearu (or they like each other) is going to stay in japanese because of the "rolling tongue" thingy. Why would he roll his tongue when it's a straight L? So yeah, it's gonna stay in japs.**

**And I changed Happy and Carla's interactions, because the cannon one was ridiculous. Happy going afer Carla, being shotted down each time. Not that entertaining, right? I don't know, it might stay like this until Oración Seis arc, then they are going to be neutral. Also, anyone liked the scary side of Natsu? By the way, should Natsu participate in the destruction of the Tower of Heaven arc or not? I'm leaning towards not, but if really REALLY not, then Natsu is going to hear of the event.**

**Next Chapter: Cait Shelter! Happy's Paradise!**

**Date: I don't know, honestly, I'm not going to set a date for chapies anymore, because I'm worse than Kakashi and Obito combined when it comes to time.**

**Adiós, amigos! Mariachi, out!**


End file.
